Soul Mate
by i.Heart.Jacob.Embry.Seth.Paul
Summary: A soul mate is a person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet, a connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced. Your soul mate connects with you in every way and on every level. Who would have thought I'd actually get what I was so deeply searching for? I found my soul mate. My passion. My Jacob. He is mine and I am his
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new fic! I'm excited to see how this progresses. I was really happy and surprised at how my first fanfic progressed and only hope that this one has the same amount of positive feedback. This is a Jacob/Angela love story and a spin-off of Bittersweet. So I hope you enjoy it and please don't be afraid to give me your opinions. Reviews are the best thing a writer can get! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

**Jacob **

Bella Swan.

Bells.

My Bells.

The girl of my dreams.

How I love this girl. It tears me up inside that she chose that leech over me. I thought after we shared that amazing kiss on the top of the hill that she'd finally realize I'm right for her. After I declared my love to her that she'd realize that she had options and that her choice would and should be me. Maybe in some way she did realize she loves me and that's what I've always wanted. But I wanted her to realize she loves me and want to be with me. She chose him though. They're getting married. And then she's― and they're- I can't even say it. I thought I had time. Time to change her mind. Time to make her see that I'm everything good and his nothing but bad. I love that girl so much it hurts and now she's getting married to some other dude- not just another dude― a leech. The idea of it all destroys me from the inside out. I have never felt the kind of pain that I did when she spoke the words.

_"I'm choosing him Jake. You know I love you..." _

How I wish it was enough! The pain I felt, that I still feel, is worse than being punched in the face. It's worse than the pain inflicted with your first phase. It's even worse than having the whole half of your body's bones shattered and then re-broken a thousand times. I knew she was marrying him. I overheard them talking about it. I knew she chose him. She told me so. But it all hadn't sunk in until the day that wedding invitation arrived at my house. The mere audacity of that action. I couldn't believe it. I was shocked both by the fact that she even sent me an invitation and even more so I was shattered by the realization that all my pleads and bargaining had been for nothing because in the end she chose him still. The pain is unbearable and indescribable. I was willing to fight for her. I wanted to make her see that the life she would chose with him would mean she needs to give up everything. With me she needs to give up nothing. But my pleads were wasted and now I'm left with nothing but a broken heart and an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

It's been over a month since I've been home. And since I've been in my human form. I'm so far gone that I'm starting to lose my sense of humanity. I hear my brothers in my head but I never respond. They're worried about me. Dad especially. But I can never go back there. Everything about La Push reminds of Bella. All the places she fell down because that's just what Bella did. She fell down on any smooth surface even. The dirt track we used to take our bikes out on. My house. The garage. Emily's house. The beach. The cliffs. That place is exactly why I left. Because it reminds me to much of her and what I will never have with her. I thought that for one second we could be together. That she'd finally give up on the fantasy of being with _him_ and choose a normal, healthy, living life with me. I can protect her just as he can. Even more so. I can love her unconditionally. I can give her kids. Her parents grand kids. I can make her happy. I'm everything that is good for her. She wouldn't have to give anything up for me. She would be my forever and always. I could be her moon, her sun, the best husband and best friend she could ever ask for. I could have given her all of that. How did I fall so deep into this? Maybe Embry and Quil and everyone else were right. What if I was pushing her to hard? Maybe if I hadn't pushed. Maybe if I was just a little patient, if I had a little more time.

**_Keep going over and over in your mind about this Black, it won't change a thing._** My Pack brother's voice filled my head.

**_Shut it Paul!_**Embry growled.

**_I'm just saying. You should be happy; at least you're rid of the leech loving tramp. _**

**_Shut the fuck up! _**I growl, feeling more animal than man. **_You have no idea what you're talking about so just butt the fuck out. And don't speak about Bella that way._**

**_And he still defends her. When will you ever learn? This is why I keep opening my big mouth. She's not even your imprint and you're acting as if your world is ending. Get the inch long stick out of your ass, stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your stinkin' ass back on the Res._** And Paul phased out.

**_Don't listen to him man. _**Quil speaks up.

**_Yeah, take as much time as you need. _**Sam says.

**_But we miss you Jake._** Embry says. **_Everyone does. So please come home. Soon. _**

I don't say anything just try my best to block out my Pack brothers until they finally get the message and phase out. As much as I hate to admit it, Paul is right. None of the other guys would say it but I know they're all thinking it. Paul's the only one with enough balls; or maybe it's just because he's a dick and doesn't really think before he speaks, to say it out loud. Bella isn't my imprint. She isn't my soul mate and we're not destined to be together. But oh how I wish she were. How I wish I could just have looked into those big brown doe eyes and just have my world shift. Have gravity tie me to her and only her. How I wish she could be my sole purpose on this earth. Be the person I'd do anything for, be anything for. How I wish she could have been my forever after. My everything. My imprint. My soul mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback. I really appreciate it.**

**Dreamcatcher94: **First reviewer! Enjoy!

**Sixx.A.M2016: **You didn't have to wait too long, here's some of Ang.

* * *

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

**Angela**

My life is such a drag. Not to sound like a whiny teenager but I have never been this bored in my life. I've actually been content with everything. I have the best of friends, the most amazing boyfriend and loving and supportive parents. What else could I ask for right? Well, isn't that the million dollar question. I've been content, at peace with my life, in the direction in which it's headed. Graduate high school, four years of college, then law school, marry Eric and then live happily ever after. Up until a week ago I was okay with that, I was more than okay with it. Eric is great and I love him but we feel like an old married couple. Like the electricity and passion has died and we're together simply because we look good together. Don't get me wrong, I love him, he's the sweetest guy I know but I'm just not _in_ love with him. And I don't think I have been for so long now. It's just that Eric is so familiar. We became the couple the kids around us would look up to and say, we want an Angela/Eric kind of love. The irony of it is that Eric and I have long since been in love. We basically just stayed together because we're so good together. We get along so well. We have so much in common and either of our parents adore us. I swear my mom is already planning our wedding. I think that's the reason we've stuck together so long because everyone around us seems to think that we're made for each other. That we're meant to be together, that we're soul mates. But aren't soul mates supposed to complete each other? Aren't they supposed to have that unconditional love for each other? Aren't soul mates supposed to be anything and everything they could be for their significant other? I thought I wanted that life with Eric. I thought I loved him unconditionally. I thought he'd be my happily ever after. We're practically betrothed. But we just don't have that spark you're supposed to have in relationships. In a monogamous, committed relationship between two people who are supposed to share the undying love soul mates share.

No, Eric and I don't have that. We've never had that. We're just familiar. We got together because it felt like the right thing to do. Now four years later and we're not one bit closer to that electricity, that passion, that excitement that I crave. I feel such a gnawing, gut wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach that I'd never get to experience real passion. Real love. Real intensity. I want that. I want it so bad. I want it almost as bad as I want to be rid of the familiarity I feel with Eric. I'm just tired of being something and being with someone that everyone expects me to be. I've never really wanted anything for myself as much as I want this kind of love, passion and fire. I want an unpredictable kind of love. I want a soul mate. I want someone to complete me and I want to complete him.

* * *

"Hey babe." Eric says as he saunters into my room, placing a chaste kiss on my cheek and flops down on the bean bag at the foot of my bed.

"Hi." I say in a tiny, nonchalant voice.

"You okay?" he asks glancing up at me curiously. I pause for a moment, thinking through whether or not I should really do this. Do I want to do this? Am I being irrational? I mean, Eric and I have a good thing going here. I have security with him. We have a definite future ahead of us. We're going to Stanford together in the fall. This is good. We are good.

_But you don't want good._ A small voice in my head whispers. I want exciting, passion, fire, undying and unpredictable love. I don't want safety and security. I don't want tender love and care. I don't want a boring life in the suburbs with a white picket fence and two point five kids. I probably sound insane because that's what every girl wants. But since even before Eric and got together it's been guaranteed that we'd be together for the rest of our lives. And I guess I was okay with that. But I don't want what others think is best for me. I want what I think is best for me. Right know I don't know what that is but I can't keep living for others. I can't keep doing what is expected of me. I have to start doing what I love. I want to feel that what I'm doing is exactly right for me.

So maybe what I'm about to do is irrational and crazy and probably the best thing I've got going for me right now but I'm so tired. I'm just tired of living my life for everyone else.

"Do you ever think that things could be different if we willed it?" Eric stares at me like I've grown two heads. I must sound ridiculous and completely random.

"What I mean is," I add. "Do you think that if people hadn't told us how great we look together we would still be together?"

The confused expression slips away and he stares at me impassively. My heart is beating a mile a minute. I've always known Eric and I were on the same page. I always knew that he wasn't in love with me the same way I wasn't in love with him. I could feel it. We didn't have that spark. We were familiar. But that didn't mean that I was nervous about this. That I felt a little saddened by the fact that I was about to break-up with my four-year long boyfriend and probably let down every person that's been rooting for us.

"Uhm, I guess so." He finally says after a long pause.

"I just feel like we've been together so long because everyone kept saying that we're so good together. Everyone looks up to us as a couple. We're like the ideal couple to all and I think we've been doing this so long because everyone has been expecting us to."

"What are you trying to say?"

I gulp. Wow, I knew this wouldn't be easy but I expected Eric to be on the same page as me. I expected him to agree with me. Then it wouldn't feel so much like I'm dumping him but more like a mutual understanding.

"I'm saying that we don't love each other Eric. Not like we should." He sits in silence, his face scrunching up as he thinks long and hard. I'm barely keeping it together. I don't want this to be an Owen/Casey thing. He dumped my best friend and it tore her apart. It tore him from our friend group. I don't want to be the next one shut out because I broke Eric's heart.

"I never thought you'd actually say those words out loud." he breaths. He gets up and sits in front of me taking my hands into his.

"I've been trying to find a way to tell you, to speak to you but I just couldn't. Maybe I've been a coward, maybe I've just been waiting for you to do this so I didn't become another Owen." I chuckle breathlessly.

"That's what I was thinking."

"I love you Ang. But I just don't feel the passion I want too." I immediately hug him. I'm so happy yet so sad that this is happening. I'm going to miss him. Of course I will. And it saddens me that he won't be there for me as much as he used to. But I'm happy that we agree. That we're on the exact same page just as I suspected.

"Oh Eric," I sob. "I love you so much."

He holds me close and runs his hand up and down my back, caressing me soothingly.

"I love you too Ang."

"But we're not meant to be together." I say.

"We're not soul mates."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Awesome feedback! I love it! Thanks so much!**

**The Mystery or piesareawesome: **Your pen name is hilarious. I am doing that:) and I am enjoying it plenty. Lol, pies are awesome? Totally random but totally funny.

**Sixx.A.M2016: **Aww, you think so? So glad you love it.

**RedRoses: **Aww I'm so glad. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy!

**Jacob**

_"Bells, come on, let's get going. We're going to be late."_

_"I won't be able to finish if you keep nagging Jake."_

_I chuckle as I knock on her room door a third time._

_"Jake!" she screeches. "I'll be done in a minute."_

_"What are you doing in there anyway? It's not like you need to be all dolled up." I say matter-of-factly. _

_"Are you kidding me?" she swings open the door and my breath is taken away. She's dressed in a long, body fitting dress, hugging her in all the right places. Her dark hair is pinned up in a messy yet elegant up-do and she's wearing make-up. My Bells is wearing make-up. Wow, she looks amazing. _

_"What's the occasion?" my voice is barely audible. She rolls her eyes as if I'm being silly for asking such a question._

_"I'm getting married Jake." _

_Married? What? To who? _

_And then it hits me like a ton of bricks the moment that sickly sweet smell penetrates my nose burning all existent hairs I have in there. She's marrying him? How can she be marrying him? I thought we had a good thing going. I love her. Isn't that enough? I can give her a real human life. Safety and security. _

_"Jacob, you're shaking." Bella says her voice sounding scared. Why is she afraid of me? He's the one she should be fearful of. He wants to kill her. _

_"I don't want to kill her Jacob."_

_"Get out of my fucking head leech!"_

_"Jake!"_

_"What?!"_

_"Jake you need to leave?"_

_"Bells, you can't be serious? You can't marry him. I love you."_

_"Come on Jake, let's go."_

_"No Em, I'm going nowhere." I rip my arm loose from my best friend's grip._

_"Jacob I think you need to leave."_

_"Butt the fuck out parasite." _

_"Jake!" The last thing I hear is the ripping of my clothes and Bella's screams of pain. _

I jerk awake and find myself naked and in my human form. I haven't been this way for so long. I wipe my face of any perspiration and take deep breathes trying to make my breaths normal. I don't even know where I am. The only thing I could think of when that invitation came was run, run as fast as I could and never look back. I just needed to get away, far away from that place that would remind me of the pain I felt that would remind me of Bella and what I could have had with her.

I get up on my feet, stumbling a bit as I make my way to a small spring. It's been a while since I've been on two feet, it feels weird.

I take a few sips of water, quenching my dry throat and take a quick bathe before phasing back.

**_Hey, Jake_****.** I should have known better. **_Are you coming back home? Everyone misses you._**

**_I'm not coming home Seth._**

**_But you need to Jake, we need you._**

**_No one needs me._**

**_Jacob, we've given you enough time._** Sam's voice fills my head but it's not his voice really. It's dad's. **_Jacob, come home son. Everyone misses you. I miss you._**

This is the type of thing I wanted to avoid. I knew that the moment I felt guilty I'd want to go home. I would need to go home. Everyone left. Mom, Rebecca, Rachel and now I did too. I was all dad had and now I've let him down too. But I couldn't go back. The pain was still too much and going back to La Push would only deepen the wounds.

**_No one's guilt tripping you Jake but everyone misses you and we really want you to come home._**Quil says or thinks I guess. **_Em has been going through some stuff with Casey and he could really use his best friend. _**

Before I could really stop myself I was on my way back home, sprinting non-stop because as much as I can tell myself that I wasn't needed at home, I was. Dad needed me. Embry needed me. My Pack needed me. I couldn't be selfish no matter how much it hurt. Everyone needed me more than I thought I was hurting and even if it didn't feel that way, it is that way.

* * *

I stare at the little red house from in the trees. I'm glad no one is phased because I've been standing here for about an hour, staring at my house, listening to dad's snores, contemplating whether or not I should head into the house. It took me the entire day to run back and thankfully no one bothered me. I've gotten good at blocking them all out. I'm not ready to be back in La Push. Just being here right now makes my heart twist and ache is the most painful of ways. It's tough being reminded of something that you can't have. Something that you came so close to getting. I guess some part of me would be happy for her. That's all I've ever wanted for my Bells. For her to be happy. But she won't only be marrying someone else; she'll be giving up her entire life. Her entire _human _life. And that's what gets me the most. That's what causes the nightmares and the heart constricting pain and the seething anger. Not just the fact that she chose someone else but that because of that choice she will become my enemy. I was born to hate their kind. We, the Pack, protect our people, our tribe against them. And since I was like five I've had a place for Bella in my heart and it angers me, hurts me to the core that now, after all this time, after everything we've been through I have to hate her in the end. In the end she'll be dead to me. I don't know how to cope with that. I don't know how to cope without my Bella. Since the day I first phased and learned that I was destined to find a soul mate, my other half, that one person that completed me in ways that no one ever could, I wished it would be Bella. And when I saw her again after I phased, after I looked into those broken, sad, doe eyes and I didn't imprint my world crashed. I felt it, I knew it, I wanted it but my wolf knew he was meant for someone else. The more I was separated from her the more I resented being a wolf, that's why I just let Sam be Alpha. I didn't want to have this life; I didn't want to lead a Pack of wolves. If all this supernatural drama didn't exist, Bella would be with me. He'd be dead hundreds of years ago and she'd have chosen me. I would have been the only choice. And she wouldn't have to die in order to be with me and I wouldn't have to hate her.

But that's not how things happened because this is my reality. I am a wolf. He is a leech. And she chose him. And now my choice is ultimately that I have to hate her. And no matter how hard I try to keep myself away from this place so I won't be reminded of her, there will always be something. Something that will make me think of her. Her chocolaty eyes, her snow white skin, her fragile body. She was my Bells. She would always be my Bells. And the pain is so much that it nears unbearable.

* * *

**Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Six.A.M2016:** Me too! Team Jacob all the way. I didn't realize how heartbreaking the previous chapter was until I reread it. I nearly cried. I'm so sorry. I promise this one isn't so painful.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

**Angela **

I stare at my best friend as she rants about how messed up her life is. I have to give it to her, she's a tough cookie. I'd have fallen into a deep depression refusing to face the world a long time ago if I had to deal with all the shit she has over the past few months. I was having a hard time with my break up with Eric, and I wanted that. But Casey, she just keeps getting back up after getting knocked down. I admire her so much.

"But what if this time my life just doesn't patch up Ang?

"Casey, listen to me that would mean running away wouldn't it? And since when are you a coward. I've watched you deal with your dad leaving and not very long after that Owen leaving too. You put up with Charlotte and her bitchy ways and the multiple issues with Embry. But you've not once fallen apart and broken into a million little pieces."

She looks at me like I've just told her the most ridiculous thing in the world but in actual fact it couldn't be any truer. I watched her slip in an out of mental breakdown like it was sleep. I watched her deal with her father abandoning her, take care of her mother and then have to deal with Owen dumping her not long after that. Things seemed to look up after she met Embry and he made an impact. I never thought Case would actually smile and laugh the way she did when she spoke about Embry again. She was even happier with him than she had ever been before. But even that has had its difficulties. Even so, she has torn through the difficulties like Hulk does, well, everything. And every time she came out even stronger. She didn't see that though. That was clear. But if I went through even half the shit she had to deal with I'd do more than just beat up the bitchiest bitch Forks High had ever seen.

I still can't believe she beat up Charlotte. She had it coming though.

"Are you kidding me?" her face scrunches up as she stares at me incredulously. "Were you not there when I internally when mental and lashed out kicking and screaming? Were you not there when I spent week after week in bed, not eating, not sleeping, not living? Were you not there when I beat the crap out of someone who probably didn't deserve all of it? Ang I've broken into so many little pieces that it's impossible to tell which one goes where if you even try to mend my life." I was there alright and she was right about breaking into a million little pieces but that didn't stop her from picking herself back up and facing a new challenge that affected her head on, like she hadn't just gone through the worst kind of hell there is.

"So you had those moments, to me they were normal. I'd be worried if you didn't freak out like that. Because it's the silence that drives you crazy. Casey you were going through a lot, I don't blame for hiding out. But that's never made you a coward. It makes you a human being. As for Charlotte, you know that bitch deserved every punch." She chokes a laugh and her eyes light up at the memory. She goes on a rant about how everything Charlotte said made sense and all the months of supressed anger just unleashed and she lashed out at the closest person. I beg to differ; I'd say Charlotte deserved every punch!

"Mostly I punched because she was so right. I'm so pathetic. Because everyone does leave me." her eyes lower to her lap and I know tears are forming. Casey was never one to cry. She never did. Not even when her dad left. But something about Owen leaving her broke something within her. But since Embry's been in her life that brokenness has been slowly but surely healing. She just needs to realise that. She's still so stuck on everything bad that's happened. Not that I blame her.

I take her hands into mine wiling her to look up at me.

"Hey, I'm still her." I whisper my heart breaking at the sight of my obviously distraught best friend.

"But you're leaving for college in like three months' time. The moment summer is over I lose yet another person that means a lot to me." she sighs miserably. I stiffen at the mention of college. I haven't told anyone about my decision to defer a semester. Actually I haven't told anyone about giving up on Stanford altogether. Not even Eric knows. And speaking of, everyone still thinks we're a happy couple. I can already see how disappointed my parents will be. Dad, because I won't be going to Stanford like he did when he was my age, becoming the best student of his class in turn becoming a very good lawyer. Mom would just be upset because she won't be able to arrange my wedding to Forks' resident golden boy.

"I don't know so much about college anymore." I mutter.

Casey stares at me in shock which I totally get. I've been so hung on college since even before I started high school. My change of mind would come as a shock to many. It came as a shock to me. But when I realised I was tired with the way my life was going I also realized that I wasn't interested in Law or Stanford University anymore. I was looking for excitement and a challenge. And I wasn't going to get that if I followed dreams from when I was like thirteen. Dreams I didn't really want anymore. I wanted new things, experience a new life, be a part of world that brought a new challenge every day.

"What do you mean?"

"Uhm," I can't look her in the eyes shifting uncomfortably. If it's this hard telling Case about it I'm too afraid to find out how nerve-wracking it would be when I finally build up the courage to tell my parents. "Eric and I are breaking up. Well, we're practically already broken up."

"What happened?" Casey whispers after a long pause, processing what I said no doubt.

I sigh heavily. "Things haven't been the same in a while. I always thought after high school we'd do college then after those four years we'd get married and have kids and live happily ever after. But our relationship feels so deadpanned. I love Eric I do and I know he loves me too but we aren't supposed to be together. We spoke about it, it was tough and exhausting but we feel that it's best that we just part ways. Plus, I'm not going to Stanford as planned and I don't think we can survive the long distance relationship thing after four years of seeing each other every single day." And I'm looking for my soul mate. Someone who isn't anything like Eric. Someone who is literally out of this world. And I have this deep feeling in my gut that he's somewhere close to home.

Case looks at me with a mixture of disbelief and sympathy and immediately pulls me into a hug that I gladly return. It isn't until then that I realise I'm crying.

"I'm so sorry. Here I was complaining about my mess of a life and I didn't even spare a thought for you. I'm such a bad friend."

"No you're not." As if she could ever be a bad friend. "You've been going through a lot. Plus my troubles don't come close to how much you've had to deal with."

"Still, I should've noticed these things."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're here now."

We spent the next couple of hours reconnecting and catching up and I didn't realize until then how much I missed my best friend. We've just been so occupied with our own lives, not that I can blame Case; she's had a lot on her plate lately, that we haven't had a chance to be together and just have girl time. She explained how Owen kissed her and how it just felt wrong. I knew that feeling. I have had that feeling for I don't know how long. Kissing Eric felt wrong. It felt as if I was somehow cheating which was so absurd. Because Eric _was_ my boyfriend. But as she tried to figure out why Owen's lips to hers felt wrong only one name made sense: Embry. I still haven't found the name to my solution, my reason. But like I said before, he was close to home. I could feel it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks a mil for the feedback! I really appreciate it. **

**sweetypie15: **Thanks for reviewing. Don't worry they'll meet soon enough. I can't agree with you more. Bella's whining is kinda annoying. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Jacob**

I watch my best friend with wide eyed horror. There was no way she could be serious. She had to be joking. She couldn't be that stupid. Isn't it enough that she started dating him, chose him and in the end married him so that she could end her life and forever live as a stinkin' parasite? No. Not Bella. She had to push it to the extreme one more time. She had to test her limits, try and make the impossible possible. It's exactly the kind of thing she would do. It's exactly the type of sacrifice she'd be willing to make, even if it meant killing her. And I had to, like always, stand idle and watch her get herself killed.

But not this time. This time was different. This time I would kill him before he even thought of doing something so…I can't even say it.

I was getting angrier with every passing second. I kept screaming that she couldn't be serious; it didn't feel like a question though, it felt more like I was trying to convince her to not be serious.

Or myself.

Because I knew she was serious. I knew that Bella was serious because when it came to the most life threatening stupid situations Bella was always serious. She would put her life at risk just to experience every human aspect of life.

Then why not just stay human!

My body shuddered violently as I had a death grip on her arms, willing her to change her mind. My eyes bore into her fearful ones and like a punch in the gut, my nightmare came back to me.

My love for her. Her love for him. Their wedding. My anger. The shaking. The uncontrollable shaking. The sound of the ripping of my clothing as I phased. Her screams.

As if I had just been burnt I snatch my hands from her arms closing my eyes briefly trying to regain sense and calmness. I didn't think that would actually work but a wave of calm washes over my body as my hearing zooms in on the laughing and the sound of the music coming from inside the huge white tent. Well, tent would be the wrong word to use. Marque, yeah, the huge white marque. I don't know how and I don't know why but the wolf in me felt a connection to someone inside there and I wanted nothing more than to sprint inside there and find the reason to the tugging and pulling I felt and take them away from this place filled with filthy bloodsuckers. It was insane and crazy because I didn't know anyone here, not anyone worth saving anyway. I'm sure dad and Sue were taken home the minute Leah or Seth heard the commotion. And just as that thought entered my mind the calm I felt vanished and the anger reappeared in full force.

A vicious growl escapes me and I ball my hands into fists, clenching, digging my nails into my palms, trying to distract myself from the picture before me.

Bella is about a foot away from me, face buried deep in her parasite's neck. How can she stand to be so close to him?

"You'll kill her." I say in a low menacing voice.

"Jacob, you need to leave." He spoke in his disgusting bell like voice.

"No! You can't be serious. I was stupid enough to think that you love her but of course I was wrong. You care as little as she does for her safety and well-being." I spit my body quivering intensely now. I can feel the eyes of my brothers boring into my back; watching, waiting for me to do something stupid.

A look of guilt passes over his face before he snarls at me. "You know nothing. Of course I care for her safety. I care for nothing more than her safety."

I snort through my incessant growling. "Oh please! Than why would you—" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Jake, it's really none of your business."

"I'll kill you." I ground out through gnashed teeth ignoring Bella. My body couldn't stand the shaking anymore. I could feel the heat overpowering my body, my form starting to blur. I was close. I was seeing red, my eyes fixated on the filthy bloodsucker. All I could think about was ripping him limb from limb and burning his corpse of a body to ash.

The thought made me snarl, my upper lip curling over my teeth, revealing my canines.

"Walk away Jake." Seth's gangly arms wraps around my torso but I easily break loose and stalk forward toward my prey. He shoves Bella behind him and growls at me.

"You can't do this!" I yell angrily. My body feels like it's not mine anymore. It's slipping into the phase between man and wolf.

The only thing I hear before I explode into a mass of russet fur is an audible gasp above the screaming of my name from various people. I can feel myself being pulled and tugged into another direction, it's that calmness again, but my wolf has met eyes with his prey and wants nothing more than to attack and destroy.

A screeching yell momentarily pulls my attention away from Bella and her bloodsucker and I freeze when I'm met with Casey, Embry's imprint's, distressed face. A limp form on the floor catches my attention too, the wave of calmness of before washing over me like waves over the shore. But that doesn't last long as I feel someone phase in. And that someone was very, very angry.

* * *

The wolf in me wanted to tackle Embry to the ground and make him awar of who was the bigger, stronger wolf but the best friend in me knew that I did wrong. If I was in his place, if my…imprint was mere feet away from an angry, uncontrolled wolf that just phased I'd be pissed as hell too. So I let Embry attack me, I deserved it.

I could feel my own anger escalating; my wolf didn't like being tackled. I try to reason with Embry but it's like he wasn't even listening to me. I wouldn't listen either. I understood his anger; I wanted to feel that kinda anger. I wanted to feel the kind of anger that a wolf felt when someone caused their imprint distress or potential harm. I wanted nothing more than to feel anything else but the horrible, darkness that my love for Bella has brought. All I wanted was a soul mate. That one person who would fix everything. That would make sense of the mess my life is.

**_What about her friend?! She knows nothing and now because of your stupidity she has to be dragged into this life._**

Something about those words sends me over the edge and I sink my teeth into his hind leg making him howl out in pain. Something about what he said makes my wolf feel antsy, then there's that calmness that hits me again as he mentions Casey's friend. But that calmness is quickly replaced by worry as I think about her limp form on the ground. Is she okay? Will she be okay? Who is she? And why do I suddenly feel this strange connection to this stranger? None of it makes any sense.

My thoughts are immediately drawn to a halt as I feel the weight of the Alpha command making me collapse flat on my belly. I don't know whether I'm relieved or pissed that Sam ordered us to stop. I don't know how I feel right now. I'm so confused. Anger and then calm and anger and then this sudden worry about this person that I don't even know.

"Jake, what you did was irresponsible and reckless and you know it." Sam scolds. "And I don't even know where to start with you." He glares at Embry. "We were there to make sure that no vampires cause any disruptions but one of our own caused the chaos."

"But Sam―

"I'm not done. Someone could have gotten hurt Jacob. And to make things worse you phased in front of an outsider." The mention of Casey's friend causes my heart to rattle.

What the hell?

"And you know that's forbidden. I understand your rage took over but you've been a wolf long enough to be able to control it."

"You don't understand Sam. She's going to let him─" I can't even hide the look of disgust that crumbles up on my face.

"What Bella decides to do with her personal life, has nothing to do with you or anyone else in this Pack." Sam retorts. "What you did was unacceptable and you will pay the consequences for your irresponsible actions." I lower my head deciding to not say anything else on the matter. The only thing that I can think about now is that limp body on the floor, a mass of chocolaty locks cascading over her face. Who was this girl? Why did I feel so connected to her? I didn't even see her face. I don't even who she is. Yet all I could think about was whether or not she was okay, if she got hurt. The thought made me growl. And I didn't understand why.


End file.
